Skyler
Skyler, '''labeled '''The Fierce Delinquent, '''is a contestant on Total Drama Redo. Biography be the most manipulative girl in her neighboorhood, always manipulating boys to do her dirty work and crap and then break up with them when they weren't useful anymore. But ever since she had realized she had fallen in love with Dex (another one of her manipulation victims) she has given up with being a manipulator and has tried to give Dex the best of the best. Skyler is the daughter of the president of Hawaii, which annoys her to death. They always need to deal with fancy stuff like fancy dinners and other crap. Skyler always rebellions against her mother tho, and always tries to make her look bad at everyway she can. Skyler loves the colors purple and black, isn't afraid to throw a punch when needed to, and when she grows up she hopes to be a professional skateboarder like her uncle. Coverage Total Drama Redo In Welcome to Camp, Skyler is seen teasing Dex once he says he was perfectly happy until he remembered Skyler was part of the cast, saying that she knows he still wants her. First Impressions Mikey : Ew, what is this dirtbag doing here? Madison : She's a dumb blonde....the ANNOYING kind of dumb blonde. Hayden :Sure I like him. Us skateboarders must stick together ;) Nicky: Despite being Mikey's drag around doll, he actually seems likeable... Landon : Michelle's soulmate ;) XD jkjk he seems cool Lacey : She doesn't suck so badly... Kaylani : She's pretty girly, but meh, I normally tend to get along with chicks like that. Katelyn : I swear I think she hates me for some reason... Tasha : Seems like a bitch. Griffin : He seems pretty cool honestly Cassidy : No clue. Dex : KITTY KAT <3 He's so beautiful and perfect in every way. I love him. So so much. I swear before this game is over I WILL get him back and we'll start over but in the way HE wanted to! Online Profile '''What’s your best quality? My art skills Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *Anything that's not country nor classical *Purple *There's many of them *Spaghetti! Describe your craziest dream. Okay, so I was suffering from blindness and thought my sister Audrey was Dex so I ended up kissing her! It was scary! Best memory from childhood? When I manipulated a nerd in my class to switch tests with him. Most embarrassing moment at school? Never had one. Describe the first job you ever had. Working at a hotel in Hawaii with my annoying sister Audrey (who made me work there in the first place) Ten years from now, what are you doing? Living on a palace with Dex *romantically sighs* My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Do you even need to ask? DEX, DUH! I would take him to see the aurora borealis in a house my mom has in Sweeden as I hug him to keep him warm....*romantic sigh* It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Protect Dex! Trivia *Her theme song is''' Hit Me Baby One More Time 'by ''Britney Spears *Her current design was made by Lulu. *She's Nico's second character to be created, the first being Violet, who was then traded. *Her mother is the president of Honolulu, and hardly ever cares about her. *Skyler's favorite foods are spaghetti and a good old PB&J sandwich. *She has a long rivalry with the cafeteria lady from her school. *Her purple eyes aren't contact lances, same thing with Savannah. *She has very bad spanish *She's allergic to anything with barbecue *She tends to love Dex more than anything in the world. *She was born in Hawaii and is rather experienced with surfing. *She's a great singer, but is more confident at rapping *She finds art as a great way to express herself *Her father works in Tokyo, meaning she hardly ever gets to see him. They talk a lot through phone, Skype, and postcards though. *Skyler has admitted to be a masochist (someone that adores it when is abused) *Her birthday is the same day as my mom's, being May 20 *She loves anything that involves magic and predicting the future *She's into astronomy *She has a secret collection of pink glitter that comes in pens *She hates to admit her love for anything girly. *She LOVES IT when people use her middle name.